


Affection

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, Happy Threesome, Multi, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Arcee loves spoiling her mates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> christmas giftfic for [](http://okami-myrrhibis.livejournal.com/profile)[okami_myrrhibis](http://okami-myrrhibis.livejournal.com/) who wanted some OT3 action with springer, hot rod and arcee. for a while here, i even thought i might lose my robot smut virginity, but that was not to happen after all.

Over the millennia, they had found little ways to express their affection for each other. It was often something simple; energon left on a berthside table or a report filled out after a particularly busy mission. Since they had come to Earth, though, there had been a thousand new little things they could do for each other.

Humans were very clever creatures, and thought of the most interesting ideas to be affectionate to their mates.

Arcee attributed the fact that none of them had thought of a bath enhanced by soothing oils before to the level of stress the war on Cybertron created. When she began looking into idea seriously, Ratchet had recommended several oils and lubricants that would be both beneficial to their joints and armor plating as well as being pleasing to their senses. Arcee could barely contain her excitement at getting to pamper her mates in such a way.

“What are you doing?” Hot Rod asked suddenly.

She let out a startled yelp and turned away from the bathing pool she was filling. “Hot Rod! When did you get here?”

“Since about the time you started running the cleaning solution into the tub.” He gave her a smile—the little sweet one that he saved just for her. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t really,” Arcee replied. “It was supposed to be a surprise for both of you. But it’s not much of a surprise if you know what I’m doing.”

“So? It’s not totally wasted.” Hot Rod’s smile turned vaguely predatory. “Springer still doesn’t know.”

The femme felt her own lip components turn up in a smile as well. This could be much more enjoyable than she had originally imagined.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

“Are you sure this can’t wait, Hot Rod?” Springer asked. “I really just want to hit the wash racks and get some recharge.”

“I know you’re tired,” Hot Rod replied, leading the larger mech down the corridor by one wrist. “But this is really important to Arcee.”

Springer sighed and Roddy knew he’d won; the green mech could never say no to Arcee. “Fine. But I’m going to recharge as soon as we’re done. _No matter what_.”

The red mech grinned. He and Arcee were both guilty of causing their mate to miss more than one recharge cycle for…extracurricular activities. Of course, with what Arcee had planned, that might happen anyway. “Sure. I understand. You just know how hard it is to say no to her.”

“Yeah.” The green mech grinned. “But she’s worth it.”

“That she is.”

They continued down the hallway in silence. Springer looked lost in his thoughts, probably trying to figure out how he and his team could come away from their next mission in better shape. Hot Rod was busy trying to figure out how he could get his mate’s mind off his nearly disastrous last mission.

Arcee was likely thinking of ways to distract both of them.

Springer froze when they stepped into the bathing room. “When did we get here?”

“You must be out of it, if you didn’t notice where we were,” Hot Rod replied. “This is where Arcee wanted me to bring you.”

“But why?”

“Because I want to spoil you,” Arcee said, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

The green mech visibly relaxed under her touch. Arcee had that effect on both of them. “Is that all?”

“Well,” the femme’s voice was mischievous, “That’s where I want to start.”

With a smile, Springer let his mates guide him to the bathing pool.  



End file.
